hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
District 9
| image= District_9.jpg | industry= Grain | victors= At least two unknown tributes. | mayor= Unknown | rebels= Unknown }} District 9 is one of the thirteen Districts of Panem. It is responsible for grain. It is mentioned that District 9 has many factories, most likely for grain processing.d big bois eat chocolate Jobs The following jobs are offered in District 9: *Cropper *Farmer *Plower *Sower *Harvester Known tributes *District 9 female (74th HG) - Died on first day (Bloodbath). In the film she placed 18th out of 24. *District 9 male (74th HG) - Died on first day (Bloodbath). He placed 24th out of 24 in the book and 21st out of 24 in the film. *District 9 female (75th HG) - Victor of unknown Hunger Games, died on first day (Bloodbath, 75th Hunger Games). She placed 17th out of 24. *District 9 male (75th HG) - Victor of unknown Hunger Games, died on the first day (Bloodbath, 75th Hunger Games). He placed 21st out of 24. Both the male and female tributes from this District died on the first day of the 74th Hunger Games. Though they were never named, Katniss Everdeen has a close encounter with the male. At the Cornucopia Bloodbath, they both ran for the same backpack and fought over it. Suddenly, he began coughing up blood on Katniss' face and collapsed to the ground. When Katniss saw the knife in his back, she realized that Clove had killed him and was aiming for her next. The District 9 male is said to be the first tribute that died in the 74th Hunger Games. In the film, his death changes. The tributes from the 75th Hunger Games were also unknown. It is hinted that during the Chariot rides, the tributes were only hinted to be dressed like bread, though, in the film, they are dressing in golden, grain-inspired outfits. It is assumed that they died in the initial Cornucopia Bloodbath at the Cornucopia Bloodbath If not, they died later in the first day. It's unknown, but unlikely, seeing as the male tribute attacked Peeta, that the District 9 victors were part of the rebel alliance to free Katniss as they weren't mentioned as one of the Districts that took part. District 9 is the only District in which all of the unnamed tributes have died in the bloodbaths in the two most recent The Hunger Games. The possible reason is that the district is very urban, and the tributes don't have experience in natural passages of the arena. Despite this handicap, however, they still managed to have at least 2 victors, and both survived for some time in the bloodbath. Also, in the 74th Hunger Games film version the District 9 female was the third-last to die at the bloodbath. Trivia * The District 9 female (74th HG) survived the longest in the games compared to her district partner and the victors from Catching fire. *District 9 is the least spoken about District in the Hunger Games series. *The only hint given that District 9's industry was grain is that it is said that District 9 has lots of factories. *In the 75th Hunger Games, District 9 was one of the two Districts to have both tributes killed on the first day. *In the 74th Hunger Games, District 9 was one of the four (movie) and three (book) Districts to have both tributes die on the first day. *There is no known person from District 9 in the books, however, a leaked photo of the Mockingjay set reveals that the two victors's names are Marian Green and Daniel Berhardt, the same names as their actors. *District 1, District 5 and District 9 are the only Districts without a known rebel. *District 9's poor performance in The Hunger Games may be based on the theory of it being a very urban District, raising tributes with no overall experience whatsoever about the wild of the arena, causing these tributes to easily be killed. However, this can still be questionable as grain farming is grown in fields, despite District 9's inferred urban atmosphere. *In Catching Fire, the two tributes from District 9 are among the last to be killed, suggesting they are stronger than former tributes from 9, as they are victors. *District 9 is the only District in which all tributes of the two most recent games have been killed in the bloodbath. *It is revealed in Mockingjay that District 9 has 5 victors. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 9 has 12 mills in operation with a population of 15,346, making it the eleventh largest District, in terms of population. *The District 9 Male was the last male bloodbath death in the 75th Hunger Games, and the District 9 Female was the last female bloodbath death in the 75th Hunger Games, and the last death in the bloodbath overall. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 9 claims 70,532 in tesserae, making it the fourth most impoverished District. *It is considered a fairly poor District. *Both tributes male from District 9 placed 21st.